Hamiltots
by Phantom Actress
Summary: All of the Hamilton characters in kindergarten. Just so you know only ships happening in this fic is Hamliza, and burrdosia. Katness2007 gave me permission to finish this story. So here we go.
1. We Know

**So if you read to the end of another story posted on here called Hamiltots, then you would know that the author needed to TAKE A BREAK. The author, Katness2007 gave me permission to finish the story. While it may not be as good as the original, I'm going to try my best. I present chapter 25! **

* * *

Thomas, Aaron, and James were watching a monkey attempt to climb up a tree when Thomas saw something out of the corner of his eye. He tugged on James's shirt. James turned around and looked at what his friend was pointing to. An evil grin appeared on his face. James showed Aaron next. The three of them were gleefully watching.

Alex was holding hands with Maria.

"We can use this against him," Thomas whispered to the two other boys.

James and Aaron nodded in agreement. Then they went back to watching the animals in front of them as if nothing had happened. But, oh, they had great plans for Alex.

**_Aright-Time-For-Another-Dramatic-Flashback _**

_It all happened at the playground one day during recess. The class was all getting along for once. So Mr. Washington put a game of Tag together. He was sitting on a bench, enjoying the nice weather. _

_ Aaron was IT. All the children were trying to run away from him. It was like a curse to be tagged IT. Surprisingly, none of the kids had attempted to tackle each other. With Aaron being IT, for now, Washington was confident that he would be free from trying to peel kids off of each other. _

_ Eventually, Alex was tagged. His face turned to the color of a tomato. The shame. Thomas was beaming. _

_ "You can tag me if you want, Alex," Eliza whispered in Alex's ear. _

_ "It's okay, Eliza," Alex replied. _

_ Eliza was somewhat hurt. Alex didn't want to tag her? She hung her head on the way over to Angelica. Peggy tried comforting her. But Eliza just told her sisters that she was fine. She was lying. Angelica could see through her words. _

_ "I'll get 'em for you," Angelica promised her sister. She pulled up her sleeves to her elbows. _

_ But Alex was already on the playset. He scanned the area for someone to tag. Suddenly, he heard something, like a thump. Spinning around, Alex saw Aaron on the ground. He had been hiding in the playset! The cheater! But Alex got him back. He tapped him on the back. _

_ "You cheated!" Alex exclaimed. _

_ "No! I was looking for Theo!" Aaron quickly lied. _

_ "Well, you're still IT!"_

**_ And-this-is-how-the-dramatic-flashback-ends_**

Back on the bus, things were getting a bit out of hand. Angelica and Theodosia were discussing Endgame. George was extremely confused with how they even knew what happened. Lafayette was showing Eliza how fast he could talk. Hercules was sulking. Charles was giving him the death glare. George was pretty sure that Peggy was "falling in love" with John, who looked very uncomfortable. Maria was swooning over Alex. Good thing, Eliza was sitting a few rows up from them.

Aaron, Thomas, and James were sitting across from Alex and Maria. The three of them were in deep discussion. Alex seemed stressed. Maria was leaning into him. Everything about Maria was so wrong. Yet it felt so, so right.

"All right! All right! I have a very important announcement to make!" George shouted from the front of the bus.

All of the Kindergarteners gave their full attention to their teacher. Besides, George King's and Samuel's whispering, there was silence. George knew he was going to regret telling them now. But if he didn't tell them, the class would be kicked off the bus.

"Does anyone know about the presidential election coming up?" he asked the students.

"I do! My mom explained it to me!" Alex exclaimed, raising his hand, "If I were president-"

"My dad loves to talk about how to the president's an a-" Hercules started, but was interrupted by George. For many good reasons.

"Well, I thought it would be a good idea to have our own election for a class president," George finished.

The class started talking all at once. George knew he would regret this.

"You know, I would vote for you," Maria said to Alex.

"I'm much too good to be a president," George droned on and one to Samuel, "After all, my last name is King, not President."

"I hope Alex runs! I bet he would win!" said Eliza. Lafayette nodded.

"Alex should win!" John exclaimed.

"I'm gonna run," Thomas announced to his friends.

"Me too," said Aaron.

"Well, if I win, you can be my vice-president." Thomas felt good for being so nice to Aaron. So, so kind of him. Thomas didn't want his friend to be sad when he won.

"And if I win, you'll be my vice president."

"Sure, sure." Thomas waved his hand in the air.

"I know I'm gonna run!" Alex shouted.

Aaron, Thomas, and James laughed. Oh, if only Alex knew. If only.


	2. In Which We Threaten Alex

**Sorry for not updating sooner! **

**I don't own Hamilton.**

* * *

"No, _I'm _going to be the best president!" Alex argued, "My mom said that I would make a great president."

Thomas, James, and Aaron all looked at each other and laughed. This made Alex want to become president even more. He would show them. Besides, he had several people on his side. Eliza, Angelica, Maria, Lafayette, Hercules, John, and probably even Mr. Washington! That was just to name a few. He had a lot of support from home, too.

"Well, guess what? You're mom is wrong," Thomas replied.

Alex gasped. "My mom is NEVER wrong! Like EVER!"

"You're mom decided to be _your_ mom," Aaron shot back.

"And you're a dirty poppy pants who held hands with _Maria_!" exclaimed James.

James felt pretty proud of himself for his insult. But his friends were glaring at him.

"What? He did!" James said in defense.

Thomas rolled his eyes. "You just don't get it, do you? We wanted to save that for later!"

"Oops, sorry."

Alex, on the other hand, was growing paler by the second. They knew about that? His dirty secret would become known throughout the entire school. If not just the city. His mother would be so ashamed of him. Heartbroken.

"Sh-she-she made me! I mean what are you supposed do when a girl cries? It wasn't my fault!" Alex tried to explain.

"Hmm, if you can prove to us that it wasn't your fault, then maybe we won't tell everybody," Thomas challenged.

"Fine. I'll do it."

If only Alex knew what he was getting himself into.


End file.
